fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb wraz z Pepe i Dundersztycem przechodzą przez Drugowymiaroinator i znajdują się w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie naprawdę zły Doktor Dundersztyc jest władcą całego okręgu trzech stanów. Chłopcy między innymi poznają prawdziwą tożsamość Dziobaka a także spotykają samych siebie z innego wymiaru. Razem stają do walki przeciwko złemu Dundersztycowi, który postanawia rozszerzyć swoje wpływy także na ich świat. Podróż w drugim wymiarze (Widzimy wyspę nad lawą, następnie Normbota, w trzecim ujęciu postacie prowadzone przez most na wyspę. Są to m.in. Fineasz i Ferb skuci łańcuchami. Następnie ręka robota odkrywa płachtę z klatki, w której siedzi wielki, włochaty potwór. Ryczy on. Widzimy też Pepe w kapeluszu i Fretkę.) Fineasz: Przyznam szczerze, że jakoś nie mogę się dopatrzeć zalet tej sytuacji. Lecz tak chyba musi być. Spędzasz najlepszy dzień swojego życia, a następnie lądujesz jako karma dla potwora wielkości domu. Dundersztyc: (Również jest skuty kajdankami.) A co niby ja mam powiedzieć? Fineasz: Hmm... A przecież ten dzień zapowiadał się tak pięknie... (Cofamy się w czasie do poranka. Widok na dom Fineasza i Ferba.) Narrator: (Głosem Dundersztyca.) Fineasz i Ferb w filmie "Podróż w drugim wymiarze" w bajecznym 2D. (Na budziku pojawia się 7:00. Wysuwa się z niego ręka, która dotyka Pepe. Dziobak terkocze.) Fineasz: (Budzi się.) Dzień dobry, Pepe. To się nazywa pobudka. Zapowiada się fantastyczny dzień. (Piosenka Pepe, ja chcę być tu z tobą) Uwierzcie jak cudownie jest, z dziobakiem zacząć nowy dzień, choć bajki nie opowie, ten dziwaczny stekowiec. Nasz Ornitorinkus anantinus, rozbawi wszystkich wokół znów, i życie nie jest nudne, z naszym futrzastym kumplem. Gdy myjemy się on, jest przy nas. Kiedy czas wstać, jest przy nas. Czeszemy się, jest przy nas. I uwielbiamy w ramionach go trzymać. Gdy w oku tik, jest przy nas. Żeby problem znikł, jest przy nas. Gdy siedzimy też, jest przy nas. A gdy się kąpiemy z twarzy znika nam grymas. Każdy dzień jest piękny, bo, jajorodny ssak jest przy nas wciąż. Ma futro, kaczy dziób i płaski ogon, (ja chcę być tu z tobą) Pepe, ja chcę być tu z tobą! (Pepe, ja chcę być tu z tobą) Pepe, ja chcę być tu z tobą! (Pepe, ja chcę być tu z tobą) Pepe, ja chcę być tutaj z tobą! (Chcemy być tutaj z tobą) (Chcemy być tutaj z tobą) Chcemy być z tobą tu i wiedz, że to dzięki tobie, z dnia na dzień lepszy jest świat! (lepszy jest świat) Lawrence: Dzień dobry, chłopcy. Linda: I wszystkiego najlepszego, Pepe. Fineasz: Och, faktycznie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już pięć lat. Wciąż pamiętam, jak się poznaliśmy... (Retrospekcja Fineasza - przenosimy się do OWCY.) Lawrence: No, dzieci, wybierzcie sobie zwierzaka. Linda: Och, Fineasz, spójrz, on popatrzył prosto na ciebie. (Pokazuje kota.) Lawrence: A ten popatrzył na ciebie, Ferb. (Pokazuje psa.) Fretka: (Ryby w akwarium uciekają przed nią.) A dlaczego nie patrzą na mnie? Fineasz: Ferb! On spojrzał na nas obu w tej samej chwili. (Pokazuje dziobaka. Pepe terkocze.) Linda: Ooo... Fretka: To coś? To ma być żart? Sprzedawczyni: Czy mogę państwu jakoś pomóc? Lawrence: Owszem. Chcemy to zwierzę. (Pokazuje dziobaka.) Sprzedawczyni: Chcecie państwo adoptować dziobaka. Lawrence: A zatem to jest dziobak. Możemy go zabrać? Sprzedawczyni: Owszem. Fretka: Jak zamierzacie nazwać tego dziobaka? Fineasz (narrator): Od razu wiedzieliśmy, jak ci damy na imię. Fineasz i Ferb: Dziobak Bartuś. (Pepe terkocze.) (Koniec retrospekcji) Fineasz: Ale w domu zmieniliśmy ci imię na Pepe. I daliśmy ci ten medalion. Ależ byliśmy młodzi... (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka: (Do telefonu) Cześć, Jeremiasz. Powłóczymy się razem? Jeremiasz: Bardzo bym chciał, ale jadę dzisiaj z tatą na jego byłą uczelnię. Ojciec Jeremiasza: Hura! Naprzód! Hura! Jeremiasz: Nawet umówił mnie na rozmowę z uczelnianym psychologiem. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Fretka: Zapomniałam, przecież jesteś ode mnie starszy o cały rok. Jedziesz na uczelnię? (Niepewnie) Hehe. To fantastycznie... No dobra, to do usłyszenia. Pa. (Do miśka ze zdjęciem Jeremiasza na głowie.) O, Jeremiaszu. Już za chwilę rozpoczniesz zupełnie nowy etap swojego życia. (Wyobrażenia Fretki - Jeremiasz idzie na uczelnię.) Pójdziesz na studia, zaczniesz chodzić w tweedowej marynarce z łatami na łokciach. Będziesz taki dojrzały... (Do lustra) No, a ja? Ja jestem dzieckiem. Pokażę ci, że umiem być dojrzała. Na początek zerwę to głupie zdjęcie. (Zrywa zdjęcie z głowy misia.) O, panie misiu! Byłeś tu przez cały czas?! (Przenosimy się do ogródka.) (Ferb kładzie piłeczkę baseballową na ogonie Pepe.) Fineasz: No dobra! Pałkarz jest już gotowy! I dawaj! (Ferb drapie Pepe za uchem. Dziobak wypręża ogon.) Zamach i uderzenie! (Uderza piłkę.) O, tak! To chyba najlepsze zagranie w historii dziobako-baseballa. (Ferb sprawdza to w książce. Podnosi kciuk. Fineasz wiwatuje.) Tłumy na trybunach dosłownie szaleją! (Ferb wyciąga rękawicę do zdalnie sterowanej piłki. Łapie ją.) Jednak Fletcher łapie piłkę! Aut! Izabela: (Wchodzi do ogrodu.) Cześć, Fineasz. Co robicie? Fineasz: Wykorzystujemy dziobakowy odruch bezwarunkowy. Izabela: Czy mogę spróbować? (Drapie Pepe.) Fineasz: No, no! Niezły strzał, Izabelo. Baljeet: (Wchodzi z Bufordem do ogrodu.) Czy ktoś tu zgubił piłkę? Fineasz: Tak, gramy w dziobako-baseballa. Baljeet: Uwielbiam dziobakowe sporty. Fineasz: Gdybyśmy mieli dwóch Pepe, można by rozpiąć siatkę i grać w dziobako-badmintona. Buford: Dzioba-co? Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Buford: Jakiego dzioba? Ludzie! (Piosenka Quirky Worky Song.) Fineasz: W porządku, a więc ogon mamy gotowy. Teraz konsultacja z majstrem. Izabela: Zniknął! Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Wymknął się po raz kolejny i to w swoją rocznicę? Tyle rzeczy zrobiliśmy tego lata, a on chyba jeszcze żadnej nie widział. Ale chyba może robić co chce. W końcu to jego dzień. (Pepe za drzewa rzuca kamyk.) Baljeet: Ej, co to za dziwny dźwięk? Fineasz: Chodźmy szybko to sprawdzić. (Pepe wchodzi do rury za obrazem w salonie. Zjeżdża na dół.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry, Agencie P. Króciutko. Z posta wynika, że rodzina, u której mieszkasz, o mało nie nakryła cię, kiedy chciałeś przemknąć do swojej kryjówki. Nie muszę przypominać, ale i tak to zrobię, że jeśli cię zdemaskują, zostaniesz przeniesiony do innego miasta i innej rodziny. A obaj wiemy, że tego byś nie chciał. Ha! Dobrze pamiętam, jak zostałeś adoptowany. (Retrospekcja Monograma - od momentu zakończenia się retrospekcji Fineasza.) Sprzedawczyni: Życzę powodzenia. Lawrence: Dziękujemy pani. (Wychodzi i zamyka drzwi.) Carl: (Zdejmuje głowę sprzedawczyni przebrania.) (Do mikrofonu.) Agent przydzielony, Majorze. Major Monogram: Dobra robota. Jeśli będziesz dalej tak działał, przyjmiemy cię na bezpłatny staż. (Koniec retrospekcji) Carl: I przyjęliście. Major Monogram: Nie pyskuj, chłopcze... Agencie P, jak dobrze wiesz, każdy nasz tajny agent jest wyposażony w skaner kodujący, znaczy, w jakąś kamerkę. Wykorzystaliśmy informacje, które zebrałeś, aby odtworzyć wszystkie inatory dr Dundersztyca. Nasi specjaliści próbowali ustalić, czy te urządzenia są coraz mądrzejsze, czy głupsze, i prawdę mówiąc, jeszcze nie wiedzą. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że zaczął budować inator do łączenia się z innym wymiarem. Twoje zadanie to powstrzymać go, zanim skończy jego budowę. Za chwilę wysunie się za tobą platforma, a na niej Carl z kilkoma gadżetami, które mogą ci się przydać. (Wysuwa się platforma ze stolikiem, ale bez Carla.) Carl: E... Majorze... Halo! Nie zdążyłem na nią wsiąść! Czy mógłby pan ją jeszcze raz opuścić? Major Monogram: No i cała dramatyczna zapowiedź wyszła na nic... (Wsuwa i wysuwa platformę jeszcze raz.) Carl: Voila, monsieur. Na początek nasz nowy, nadgarstkowy komunikator. Ma wiele funkcji, które pomogą ci w każdej sytuacji. Na przykład bardzo mocny elektromagnes kierunkowy. Przyciągnie dosłownie każdą metalową rzecz. (Urządzenie przyciąga okulary na magnes.) Widzisz? A, to zwykłe aluminium. Major Monogram: Przestań się wygłupiać i pokaż mu hologram. Carl: Tak jest. Major Monogram: Ty, niezły bajer, no nie? (Z hologramu) Dzięki niemu będziesz mógł skontaktować się ze mną zewsząd i o każdej porze. Ale... nie dzwoń między wpół do czwartej a czwartą, bo wtedy biorę kąpiel. (Do Monograma na ekranie) Hej! Oho! Hej! Chwila moment! Czy to ja? Carl: O nie! Jego własny hologram zadurzył się w jego własnym obrazie telewizyjnym! Lepiej go wyłączę. A kiedy wciśniesz ten przycisk, przyprawi twojego rywala o lodowy ból głowy. (Chwyta się za głowę z bólu.) Ach! Ach! Ach! Ach! (Wyłącza zegarek.) Przestało. Uważaj, do kogo celujesz. (Przenosimy się do pokoju Fretki.) Stefa: Siema. (Widzi Fretkę porządkującą swój pokój.) Eee... Co ty wyprawiasz? Fretka: Stefa! Jeremiasz idzie niedługo na studia, a ja ciągle próbuję przyłapać moich braci już po tym jak mieszkam w jakimś przedszkolu! Jednorożec! Jednorożec, Stefa! (Piskliwie) Cześć! Mam sześć lat! (Normalnie) Musisz pomóc mi pozbyć się tych śmieci. Stefa: Wow, śmiały ruch. Fretka: Tak. Żegnaj dziecinna udręko, witaj spokojne, beztroskie dorosłe życie. Linda: Życzę powodzenia. Fretka, wybieramy się z ojcem do kina. Przez ten czas ty tu rządzisz, dobrze? Fretka: Dobrze, mamo! (Do Stefy) I mam nawet zamiar skończyć z tym ciągłym przyłapywaniem moich braci. Stefa: Sens w tym, że jako dorosła nie musisz donosić mamie. Możesz sama ich ukarać. Fretka: Och! No tak! Stefa! Przecież teraz sama mogę ich ukarać! Stefa: Tak. To właśnie powiedziałam. Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: A zatem, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, drżyj ze strachu! Bo zaraz stworzę przejście do innego wymiaru. A oto mój Drugowymiaroina... Norm: Panie! Dundersztyc: ...tor. Co? Norm: Panie, przygotowałem ci szwedzki stół. Dundersztyc: Norm, ty pusty blaszaku. Wczuwałem się w nastrój. Norm: Myślałem, że bawi się pan lalką. Dundersztyc: To nie jest lalka, tylko zamiennik. To taki rezerwowy Pan Dziobak. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy on w domu ćwiczy z moim substytutem. Miło by było wiedzieć, że mnie lubi. (W ogródku Fineasz razem z Ferbem jest w dużej lotce na dużym mechanicznym dziobaku.) Fineasz: Systemy gotowe! Odpalamy na mój sygnał. Zaczynamy odliczanie. Trzydzieści. Dwadzieścia dziewięć. Dwadzieścia osiem. Dwadzieścia siedem. (Niżej, w bazie) Carl: To ci się przyda, gdy zaatakuje cię ktoś z rodziny królewskiej lub członek Parlamentu, więc na razie nie musisz go odbezpieczać. A oto twój nowiutki bolid. Piękny, prawda? Życzę powodzenia. Major Monogram: Yyy... Carl, uprzedzałeś go, żeby uważał z pedałem gazu? Carl: (Po wylocie Agenta P) Chyba już go wyczuł. (Znów w ogródku) Fineasz: Trzy, dwa, jeden... (Izabela naciska przycisk odruchu bezwarunkowego.) Serwuj... (Głos znika w oddali. Chłopcy lecą nad miastem. Uderza w nich bolid Agenta P lecący w górę) Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał! Fretka: (Wbiega ze Stefą do ogródka.) Fineasz I Ferb! Tym razem wpadli... Do licha! Gdzie oni są? Wy tam! Karaluchy! Gdzie to wielkie ustrojstwo?'' '' Izabela: Ja... nie wiem. Przed chwilą jeszcze tutaj było. Fretka: To coś zniknęło? Stefa! Wiesz, co to oznacza? Stefa: Wracamy. Fretka: Nie. Jakaś tajemnicza moc sprawia, że wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba znikają, zanim pokażę je mamie. A tym razem zniknęły nawet zanim ja tu przyszłam! To znaczy, że ta tajemnicza moc wie, że jestem już dorosła! Stefa: Tajemnicza moc? Nie kupuję tego. Mam umysł naukowca. Przynajmniej tak mam w horoskopie... Fretka: A ja ci to udowodnię. Jednocześnie przyłapię moich braci. Gdzie są moi bracia? Baljeet: Wystrzeliliśmy ich do parku, do Buforda z drugą dziobakopultą. Fretka: Dobra. Jako dorosła zarządzam, że idziemy do parku. Czy chce ktoś najpierw zrobić "psipsi" (Stefa podnosi rękę.) Idź, byle szybko. (Kamera na Fineasza i Ferba lecących lotką) Fineasz: Ferb! Chyba uderzymy w ten budynek, który przypomina twoją głowę (Wskazuje na wieżowiec Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Przyszła pora na małą próbę. (Inator nie odpala.) Ech... Nie mógł się zepsuć, przecież dopiero go skończyłem. (Lotka chłopców niszczy jego Inator.) Ech... No cóż, to się odwlecze... Co to, u licha, za ogromna lotka? Fineasz: Przepraszamy najmocniej. Nie wiem, co się stało. W jednej chwili lecimy sobie spokojnie nad miastem wystrzeleni dziobakopultą, aż tu nagle ni stąd, lądujemy w pańskim pięknym podniebnym apartamencie. Dundersztyc: Zniszczyliście kompletnie mój Drugowymiaroinator Fineasz: Pański Drugowymiaroinator? Do czego służy? Dundersztyc: Z tego co widać, świetnie zatrzymuje ogromne lotki, choć tak naprawdę miał otwierac portale do innych wymiarów. Fineasz: Ale super! Pomożemy w naprawie. Ja jestem Fineasz, a to jest mój brat Ferb. Dundersztyc: Jestem dr Heinz Dundersztyc, ale dla przyjaciół... Eee... (Chwila myślenia) Złapałem jakiegoś doła... Fineasz: Ferb to urodzony majsterkowicz. Naprawimy pańskie urządzenie w pół minuty. Dundersztyc: Niech wam będzie. Zanim zaczniemy, przygotowałem niewielki poczęstunek. Spodziewałem się gościa, który najwyraźniej się spóźni. (Widok na Pepe i jego bolid odholowywany przez holownik) Kierowca holownika: Na szczęście mam podnośnik do bolidów. Nie wszyscy dziś je mają. (Wracamy do doktora.) Fineasz: Już kończymy. Dobra. Kompresor pola jest połączony z dodatkowym generatorem. Czy to wcześniej działało? Dundersztyc: Jeśli masz na myśli tak zwane właściwe funkcjonowanie, to...e...nie. Fineasz: Chyba odkryłem, w czym problem. Wszystko się łączy z przyciskiem autodestrukcji. On jest w ogóle potrzebny? Dundersztyc: Oczywiście, że je... Chwila, moment! Nie, wcale nie jest potrzebny. Masz całkowitą rację. Haha. Fineasz: Ferb zrobił pilota, więc jeśli oddalimy się od teleportu, otworzymy sobie drugie przejście. Dundersztyc: Niezły pomysł. Fineasz: Została ostatnia część. Dobra, Ferb, podnieś mnie. (Pepe w''pada do apartamentu Dundersztyca i widzi chłopców. Stresuje się) '''Dundersztyc': Nie mogę się doczekać! (Kiedy Fineasz się odwraca, Pepe chowa kapelusz i terkocze.) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe. Dundersztyc: Pepe? Fineasz: Tak. To nasz własny dziobak. Dundersztyc: Każdy dziobak ma na imię Pepe? Fineasz: W idealnym świecie - tak. Dundersztyc: Ale słodziutki z niego dziobaczek. (Drapie Pepe.) Witaj, kuci, kuci. (Pepe gryzie dundersztyca w palec.) Ał! Ał! Ał! Fineasz: (Odciąga Pepe.) Pepe, nie! To nieładnie gryźć starszych. Dundersztyc: I czwarte "Ał". Nic nie szkodzi, najwyraźniej dziobaki mnie nie lubią. Fineasz: Pepe, zdążyłeś w samą porę, bo właśnie otwieramy przejście do innego wymiaru. (Pepe z''abiera chłopcom ostatnią część) '''Fineasz': Pepe, nie! Co ty wyprawiasz? (Pepe chowa się pod stołem.) Fineasz: Nie, nie. (Wyciągają Pepe spod stołu i próbują mu odebrać ostatnią część.) Pepe! To nie pora na zabawę. (Odbierają mu część.) Wariatuncio. Co w niego wstąpiło? Dundersztyc: No to jazda, moi młodzi geniusze. Hologram Majora Monograma: Pamiętaj, jeśli się zdemaskujesz, już nigdy nie zobaczysz chłopców. Dundersztyc: Czy mi się zdaje, czy słyszę głos? Hologram Majora Monograma: Nigdy ich nie zobaczysz. (Pepe zasłania łapką zegarek.) Fineasz: Dobra, już kończymy. Jeszcze tyl... Ej! (Pepe zasiusiał kanapę.) Fineasz: Pepe! Nie! Nie na kanapę! Och, przepraszam, doktorze D. Pójdziemy z nim na dwór. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, stójcie. Ni-nic się nie stało, i tak już chciałem wymienić tę starą kanapę. Do dzieła, to jedźmy z tym węglem, czy jak tam to szło... (Fineasz uruchamia inator.) Wiecie, to jest, hehe, dziwne uczucie, bo zwykle o tej porze już dawno leżę w gruzach. Hm... Cóż, najwyraźniej nie przyjdzie. A zatem... (Uruchamia inator.) Oto powalające pierwsze obrazy spoza naszej wymiarowej rzeczywistości! (Chwila napięcia. Po chwili w oknie portalu pojawia się... czarno-czerwona i bardzo zła kanapa.) Hmm...To jest... To kanapa. Jestem nieco rozczarowany. Choć przyznaję, że całkiem niezła. (Porównuje kanapy.) Hmm... Ej! Wpadłem na pomysł! Zamienię moją na tamtą! (Przechodzi przez portal.) Fineasz: Eee... Dundersztyc: (Podnosi kanapę.) Dam radę! Dam radę...Chociaż nie. Może byście mi tak pomogli, dobra? Fineasz: Łał... Ekstra! (Przeskakuje przez portal.) Ferb, zobacz! (Ferb także przechodzi z Pepe w rękach.) Major Monogram (II wymiar): Yhym... Dundersztyc: Cześć, hmm, dzień dobry. Ej! Czy ty nie... Fineasz: Doktorze D! Niech pan spojrzy! Dundersztyc: Wracam za chwilkę! Fineasz: Jest pan tu sławny! (Kilka ujęć z miasta pod władaniem Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: (Czyta napis ze sterowca.) Heinz Dundersztyc? Wasz przywódca? (Pepe jest przerażony.) Dundersztyc: W tym wymiarze jestem władcą całego okręgu trzech stanów! Taaak! Chwila, muszę koniecznie coś sprawdzić. Juhuu! Dzień dobry! Ponownie! Major Monogram (II wymiar): Czy to ma być jakiś test? To naprawdę ty, Panie? Dundersztyc: Hehe. Motyla noga! W tym wymiarze nawet Major Monogram jest moim niewolnikiem! Major Monogram (II wymiar): Wolę raczej określenie "nieopłacany asystent". Dundersztyc: Chciałbym spotkać mnie z tutejszego wymiaru. Jak mogę się z nim spotkać? Major Monogram (II wymiar): O! Pan z innego wymiaru! Więc pewnie chętnie się z panem spotka. Lubi te klimaty science-fiction. Proszę usiąść. Powiadomię go, że pan jedzie. Dundersztyc: A dobra, więc mam tylko sobie usiąść?.. (Fotel rusza.) Jaaa! (Piosenka Nasz Dundersztyc!) Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom! Pokłoń się władcy! I cicho siedź! Bo oto wita Cię Nasz Dundersztyc! (Dundersztyc wjeżdża do biura Dunq z drugiego wymiaru.) Dundersztyc: To było w dechę! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): No dobra! Kto śmie mi przeszkadzać? Obaj Dundersztycowie: Hmm! (Zamieniają się na fotele.) Hmm! (Znowu) Hmm! (Piosenka: Znalazłem kumpla, że hej) D2: Czy my się znamy? Dundersztyc: Tak, jestem tobą z innego wymiaru. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Dlatego jesteś taki przystojny? Dundersztyc: Tak samo jak ty, stary. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy identyczni? Dundersztyc: To możliwe... Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Może ryżowy pudding? Dundersztyc: Fuj! Dzięki nie! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): To sprawdzian był. Chcesz migdałka? Dundersztyc: Tak! Uwielbiam wprost je! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ja też. Dundersztyc: Czy monet masz słój? Dundrsztyc (II wymiar): Tak. Wielki co nie? Obaj: Bo automatów z każdym dniem, więcej jest. Przez życie ciągle brnę sam, bo urojenia wciąż mam... Dundersztyc: Ale nigdy nie bałem się automatów z jedzeniem. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Lecz oto dziś zjawił się... Obaj: Ktoś, kto zrozumieć mnie chce. Znalazłem kumpla, że hej (bo to ja) 2x Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie jesteś za niski? Dundersztyc): Bo trochę garbię się. Myślałem, że oba oczy masz, no wiesz... Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Drugie tutaj jest. Dundersztyc: Auć! Wiesz właśnie zauważyłem, że twoja blizna biegnie po opasce. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Tak? Dundersztyc: Już nic... czy Lama zdziwi cię? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Przez to zwierzę wpadam w szał. Dundersztyc: Chodzi mi o Lorenzo. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): A, racja! Obaj: On Hika grał! Znam cię na wylot, a ty... ...a ty na wylot znasz mnie! Dundersztyc: Ooh-wee-ooh Obaj: Jak nigdy cieszę dziś się, i teraz dobrze wiem, że... Znalazłem kumpla, że hej (bo to ja) 2x Obaj: Teraz jest nas dwóch! Wszystko będzie super! Dundersztyc: Tak jest! Obaj: Dwóch złoczyńców! Dunder razy dwa! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Od dziś w każdy piątek! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ej, co jest będziemy występować w telewizji, czy jak? Dundersztyc: Skądże, wiesz to, to może i tak zabrzmiało, chociaż moglibyśmy. Nie chcesz? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Chyba nie jesteśmy identyczni. Dundersztyc: To byś mawiał na koniec. Grałbyś marudę. (Przenosimy się do Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Ła! Facet odniósł wielki sukces! Co ty na to, Pepe? (Pepe r''ozgląda się niespokojnie. Po chwili terkocze.) Ej, gdzie jest doktor D? (''Wracamy do Dundersztyców.) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Więc mówisz, że ciągle nie zostałeś władcą swojego okręgu trzech stanów? Dundersztyc: Najwyraźniej nie musiałeś się użerać z moim nemezis, Pepe Panem Dziobakiem. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie musiałem? Sam zobacz. Dundersztyc: Co to jest? (Wchodzi Agent-Cyborg P. Salutuje Dundersztycowi.) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): To jest Pepe Pan Dzioborg. Kiedyś był moim nemezis, ale teraz jest generałem mojej armii! Dundersztyc: A niech to! To gratuluję! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Odejdź! (Dzioborg odlatuje.) Fineasz: (Wjeżdża do biura z Ferbem i Pepe.) To było w dechę! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ech, i kto znowu mi przeszkadza? Będę musiał zganić mojego nieopłacanego asystenta! Dundersztyc: Nie, stary, spokojnie. Przyszli tu ze mną. Fineasz: Tutaj jest pan, doktorze. Szukaliśmy pana. Dundersztyc: Cześć, chłopcy. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Łapie Dundersztyca za kołnierz.) Jak mogłeś tu wprowadzić tajnego agenta? Dundersztyc: Ten chłopak jest agentem? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie, nie on! Dundersztyc: Ten cichy? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie, nie on! On! Dundersztyc: Ten krzak? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie, nie! Dziobak! To tajny agent Pepe Pan Dziobak! Fineasz: Hola, hola! To zwyczajny dziobak. Nie zna żadnych sztuczek. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ale numer! Już wiem, o co tutaj chodzi. Wy naprawdę wierzycie, że to zwykły zwierzak. Błąd! To kłamstwo i już! To tajny agent! Jesteście jego przykrywką! Chcecie, to wam udowodnię. Ej, generale Dzioborgu, chodź tutaj natychmiast. Będzie za chwilkę, zobaczycie. (Dzioborg ląduje na stopie Dundersztyca z drugiego wymiaru.) Ał! Ał! Ał! Dobra, Dzioborgu. Widzisz tego dziobaka? Wiesz, co masz z nim zrobić? (Dzioborg uderza Pepe.) Fineasz: Pepe! (Oburzony) A co to było? Pepe, nic ci nie jest? Dundersztyc: Mówiłem? Fineasz: Trzeba go zbadać. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Wiem. Mam szatański pomysł. Halo, Dzioborgu! Teraz zajmij się tymi chłopcami. Dundersztyc: Co?! (Dzioborg atakuje chłopców. Pepe ich broni uderzając Dzioborga.) Fineasz: (Zdziwiony) Pepe! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Tak! Wiedziałem! Dundersztyc: Chwilunia. Pogubiłem się. Dlaczego ich dziobak umie się bić? (Pepe wkłada kapelusz.) To Pepe Pan Dziobak! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): No wiesz... Dundersztyc: Co? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ech... (Załamuje się.) Fineasz: Pepe? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Brać ich! (Normboty atakują Fineasza, Ferba i Pepe.) Fineasz: Aaa!.. (Wszyscy uciekają.) Jesteś tajnym agentem? Ła, ła! (Normboty odcinają im drogę ucieczki. Jeden z nich urywa głowę szkieletowi jakiegoś zwierzęcia.) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ej! To cenny eksponat! Fineasz: (Oburzony) A więc to dlatego codziennie gdzieś znikasz? Przychodzisz tu, by z nimi walczyć? Dundersztyc: Nie, on walczy ze mną. A jego poznaliśmy dziś. (Wskazuje na drugiego Dundersztyca.) Fineasz: Walczysz z aptekarzem? Co to w ogóle za pomysł? Dundersztyc: Właściwie to jestem złym naukowcem. Wiele osób bierze mnie za aptekarza przez ten kitel. Fineasz: Jest pan zły? On jest zły? (Wskazuje na Pepe. Dochodzą do przeszklonej krawędzi.) (Do Pepe) Jeśli tylko przez cały czas wiodłeś sobie podwójne życie, ale stałeś bezczynnie, gdy my pomagaliśmy złemu naukowcowi otworzyć portal do innego wymiaru! Dlaczego nas nie powstrzymałeś? Ferb: Cóż, nasiusiał na kanapę. Dundersztyc: Chwila, moment. Właśnie zrozumiałem. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Zmoczyłeś kanapę! (Pepe uśmiecha się przepraszająco.) Fineasz: Nie, nie. To jednak za mało. Wtedy trzeba było założyć swój kapelusz, a nie teraz, kiedy już wpadliśmy jak śliwka w kompot! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Na miłość robocią, wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko w więzieniu. Straże! Pepe: (Uruchamia swój zegarek.) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Aaa! Mózgomróz! (Pepe przesuwa dźwignię, która obraca szybę, na której stoją. Trójka zaczyna spadać na ulicę.) Fineasz: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (Pepe łapie chłopców przy użyciu głowy eksponatu - dokładniej rogów. Otwiera spadochron.) Agent P! Fineasz: Przepraszam cię, ale nie jestem teraz w stanie tego zrozumieć. (Pepe podaje Fineaszowi broszurkę.) "Odkryłeś, że twój zwierzak jest tajnym agentem"? (Wyrzuca broszurkę.) Nie, nie chcę żadnych broszurek (Dzioborg rzuca się za nimi w pogoń. Otwiera skrzydła jak u samolotu.) O-oł. (Pepe robi unik.) Zawrócił! Leci tutaj! (Pepe rozpina spadochron. Trójka upada na daszek budynku Dundersztyca. Pepe ma łapy w oczodołach głowy eksponatu. Dzioborg zawraca i celuje z działa w Pepe, który p''róbuje wydostać się z głowy eksponatu. Fineasz rozgląda się.) O-oł. Tym razem to już jest przesada. (''Pepe ciągle nie może się uwolnić.) A żeby to licho! (Razem z Ferbem wyciąga Pepe.) Nie uczyli cię w szkole szpiegów, co robić w takiej chwili? (Pepe razem z głową odsprężynowuje do tyłu. Ląduje blisko krawędzi budynku. Dzioborg lą''duje przed Pepe. Obaj szykują się do walki.) No nie! (''Jego i Ferba zakrywa spadochron Pepe.) (Do Ferba) Spójrz, ma własne logo na spadochronie! Ma własne logo? (Dzioborg walczy z Pepe. Parę razy obrywa, ale też odrzuca Pepe do samiutkiej krawędzi dachu. Szykuje się do zadania ciosu ostatecznego. Fineasz razem z Ferbem zakrywają Dzioborga spadochronem. Dzioborg plącze się i spada z dachu.) (Do Pepe) Zawsze mówiliśmy, że to zwykły dziobak i że niewiele umie. (Zdenerwowany) Najwyraźniej umiesz dużo! Owszem, jesteś wciąż zwykły dziobak... (Pepe leci na dół z głową eksponatu zaczepioną o linki spadochronu. Fineasz łapie się za głowę eksponatu, a Ferb za niego.) Łołołołoł! (Lecą na dół.) Aaaa! (Zaczepiają o balkon. Uderzają w tarczki obracające się - takie ogromne - na ścianie wieżowca. Spadają dalej, ale prawie bezboleśnie. Lądują na ulicy.) Łaa. Ocaleni przez dziwną architekturę! Normbot: Mogę prosić o dokumenty? (Fineasz rozgląda się na Pepe i Ferba. Normbot zmienia głowę na stalową.) Dawać dokumenty, bo was zniszczę. (Głowa eksponatu ląduje na głowie Normbota. Zepsuty Normbot odlatuje świrując.) (Otwierają się drzwi i pojawia się w nich Dzioborg. Wyplątuje się ze spadochronu. Idzie w ich kierunku. Nagle z nieba zaczyna coś spadać i na ziemi, milimetry za Dzioborgiem, ląduje zepsuty Normbot. Dzioborg idzie dalej. Wtedy przejeżdża i zabiera go ze sobą tramwaj. Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe uciekają.) Dundersztycowie: (Razem) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Dundersztyc: Dynx! Jesteś mi winien soczek! Normbot: Patrzcie! Jestem obrazem Georgii O'Keeffe Taksówkarz: (Do Dzioborga na szybie taksówki.) Dojechaliśmy. (Dzioborg wręcza mu pieniądze.) A gdzie napiwek? (Dzioborg pokazuje broń.) Z resztą nie trzeba. (Odjeżdża.) Fineasz: (Razem z Pepe i Ferbem kryją się za koszem na śmieci przed Normbotami.) Uciekliśmy im. (Po chwili krzyczy.) Jesteś tajnym agentem!!! Mieszkasz tu przez cały ten czas? Ten zły facet miał rację? Byliśmy dla ciebie tylko przykrywką? Nie wiem, czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś częścią naszej rodziny. Widać nie, skoro nie zechciałeś nam tego powiedzieć. Czy ktoś jeszcze prowadzi tu podwójne życie? (Ferb podnosi rękę. Fineasz cały czas patrzy na Pepe.) Opuść rękę, Ferb. (Robi przepraszające gesty.) Jesteś tajnym agentem! (Do Ferba) Jest tajnym agentem. (Ferb kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.) Masz rację, Ferb. Musimy skupić się na priorytetach. Musimy wrócić do naszego wymiaru. Ale nie wiem, od czego zacząć! (Ferb wyjmuje pilota.) No racja, nasz pilot! Wiedziałem, że kiedyś się przyda! Wracamy do domu. (Uruchamia pilota. W oknie teleportu pojawia się sześciookie, dziwne zwierzę.) Chwila! To nie jest nasz wymiar! (Uruchamia jeszcze raz.) Nie! (Jeszcze raz) Ach! (Jeszcze jeden raz) Pilot się zepsuł. Przydałaby się nam pomoc. Już wiem! Poszukajmy nas! (Rozglądają się.) (Do Pepe) Ej! Olśniło mnie! Od początku mogłeś sam sprzątać swoją kuwetę! Jeszcze powrócimy do tej rozmowy! (Przeskok do Dundersztyców) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): A zatem, innowymiarowy ja, co tutaj widzisz? (Pokazuje dziobaka.) Dundersztyc: (W krzesełku dla małych dzieci.) Zwyczajnego dziobaka. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): A teraz co tu widzisz? (Pokazuje Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Yy! Pepe Pana Dziobaka! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego nie zostałeś władcą w swoim wymiarze... Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra, panie mądralo. A jak niby udało ci się przejąć władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Wykorzystałem armię wielkich i sprawnych robotów. (Zapala się światło. Widać w tle mnóstwo Normbotów.) Dundersztyc: Łał. Faktycznie straszne. Miałem kiedyś podobny plan. Zamontowałem przyciski autodestrukcji na ich stopach, by nie mogły ich dosięgnąć. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc: (Na ramieniu jednego z nich) Iii... Naprzód! (Roboty stają na stopach - przyciskach autodestrukcji. Wiadomo, co się dzieje...) (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Chyba lepiej zamilknę... Wciąż nie łapię. Skoro jesteśmy tą samą osobą, to dlaczego jesteś lepszym złoczyńcą ode mnie? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Prawdziwe zło rodzi się z bólu i straty... Widzisz, gdy byłem mały i mieszkałem w Gimmelshtump miałem małą kolejkę... (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Pewnego dnia ją zgubiłem! Mały Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ciuchciuś? (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: (Rozgląda się i czeka.) Too... wszystko? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie rozumiem. Dundersztyc: To ma być twoja depresyjna retrospekcja? To niby twoja tragedia? Koleś, mnie wychowały oceloty. I to dosłownie. (Retrospekcja) (Pokaz filmiku - kilka sekund - gdzie Dundersztyc je z ocelotami posiłek) (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Przygarnęła mnie rodzina dzikich kotów, a ty mi tu mówisz, że zgubiłeś kolejkę? No wiesz? I to ma być nieszczęście? (Retrospekcja ilustrująca kolejne wypowiedzi Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Robiłem za krasnala ogrodowego, musiałem nosić sukienki, a moich rodziców nawet nie było przy moich narodzinach! (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): A jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś zgubił swoją kolejkę? Dundersztyc: Nigdy jej nie zgubiłem. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Może gdybyś zgubił, byłbyś lepszym łotrem. A skoro nie zawładnąłeś swoim okręgiem trzech stanów, chętnie przeskoczę do twojego wymiaru i sam to zrobię! Dundersztyc: Świetnie, stworzymy duet. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Sarkastycznie) Tak, racja, duet. Dundersztyc: Ej, czy to był sarkazm? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Sarkastycznie) Niee... Dundersztyc: Ej, jestem pewien! Sam tak mówię, gdy chcę być sarkastyczny! (Przeskok do parku w I wymiarze) Fretka: Słuchaj, Buford, gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? Buford: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy tutaj do mnie nie przylecieli. W katapulto-badmintonie to klasyczny walkower, więc kupiłem sobie gumę zwycięstwa. "Guma zwycięstwa!" Buford: To tradycja równie stara jak sama gra. Fretka: Nie igraj ze mną, chłopcze. Gdzie katapulta, którą zbudowali? Buford: Bo ja wiem? Wzięła i zniknęła. Fretka: Doprawdy? (Do Stefy) Słyszałaś, Stefa? Tajemnicza moc zabrała katapultę, zanim ja, dorosła, ją ujrzałam. Stefa: Tak, tak... Jestem pewna, że można to wszystko jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć. (Widok na kierowcę lawety) Kierowca lawety: Śmiali się ze mnie, że zamontowałem podnośnik do katapult. I kto się teraz śmieje? (Powrót do parku) Fretka: Tajemnicza moc jest logicznym wytłumaczeniem! Pytanie jednak, dlaczego tak zależy jej na moich braciach? Dlaczego nie chce, żebym ich przyłapała? Buford: Może sama ją zapytaj ?. Co? Karty z filozofami. Były razem z gumą. Fretka: On ma rację! Zapytam ją i już! Założę się, że się dogadamy. Stefa: Dogadacie? Fretka, przecież to siła... którą zmyśliłaś! Fretka: Nie, Stefa, ja dobrze wiem, o czym mówię. Za mną! Stefa: (W biegu) Ale dokąd? Fretka: Do mojego ogródka. Tam bije serce tej siły! Baljeet: Chciałbyś wymienić dwóch ? na ?. Buford: (Wymienia się.) Pewnie! Baljeet: Frajer! (Wracamy do drugiego wymiaru, do Fineasza i spółki.) Fineasz: To chyba nasza ulica. Choć wygląda inaczej. (Biegną do domu. Z domu wychodzi Lawrence w dundernezonie.) Tato? Lawrence (II wymiar): Chłopcy, co wy tu robicie? Wracajcie do środka, zanim złapie was Dunderborg. Ja jadę do fabryki. Wracam za tydzień. Fineasz: Ła. Może lepiej wejdźmy do środka. (Pepe wychodzi.) (Do Pepe) Może byś tak, no... Oni mogą nie wiedzieć, że jesteś... tym... no, wiesz... (Pepe przypomina sobie to, zdejmuje kapelusz i udaje zwykłego dziobaka. Fineasz ciągle patrzy na Pepe. Dzwoni do drzwi.) Linda (II wymiar): (Otwiera drzwi.) Chłopcy, nie jesteście w pokoju? Wchodźcie. Załóżcie dundernezony, zanim was ktoś zobaczy! W razie czego będę w piwnicznej kryjówce. Fineasz: A to dziwne. Poszukajmy tutejszych nas. (Fineasz i Ferb z II wymiaru grają w salonie w Doofopoly.) Fineasz (II wymiar): (Kręci strzałką na tarczy, gdzie jest 7 pól 0 pkt. i 1 pole 1 pkt.) Iii... Ej! Mam jeden punkt! Wykonaj polecenie z karty... (Ciągnie kartę.) Ulegnij. To nietrudne... Fineasz: Się macie! Fineasz (II wymiar): (Kryje się za kanapą.) O nie! Zastępują nas! Pewnie źle wykonałem polecenie... Fineasz: Nie, nie, nie o to chodzi. Jesteśmy wami z innego wymiaru. Fineasz (II wymiar): Inny wymiar? Czy to dozwolone? Fineasz: Najwyraźniej. Fineasz (II wymiar): (Widzi Pepe.) Patrzcie! Pepe wrócił! Gdzie ty byłeś? Tak za tobą tęskniłem... Fineasz: Eee... Posłuchaj. To nie jest wasz Pepe. Przybył tu z nami. Fineasz (II wymiar): O... Przepraszam... Czekaj! Czy mogę go jeszcze chwilę potrzymać? (Ferb i Ferb z II wymiaru wyjmują chusteczki i mają łzy w oczach. Fineasz z II wymiaru oddaje Pepe Fineaszowi z 1-ego wymiaru.) Chodzi o to, że pewnego dnia wyszedł i już nie wrócił. Nie ma go od dawna i bardzo się o niego martwię... Fretka (II wymiar): Przecież wiecie, że wolno wam hałasować tylko podczas dunderświęta, więc gęby... (Odwraca się.) Jest was czterech, czy mam omamy? Fineasz: Pięciu, razem z Pepe. Fretka (II wymiar): (Odchodzi.) Ja nie widziałam niczego, wszystkiemu zaprzeczę. Fineasz: Ła! Waszą Fretkę dużo mniej interesuje, co robicie. Fineasz (II wymiar): Nie rozumiem. Fineasz: Nasza Fretka marnowała każdy dzień lata, żeby tylko wiedzieć, co robimy. (W tle zaczyna lecieć delikatna muzyczka.) Fineasz (II wymiar): Lato? Dawno temu je zdelegalizowano. Fineasz: Nie macie tutaj lata? Przecież... to okropne! Fineasz (II wymiar): Lato. Brzmi bezpiecznie, choć intrygująco. Co to jest? Fineasz: Co to jest lato? Nie wiem, od czego zacząć. (Piosenka: Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?)) Fineasz: Dni coraz dłuższe, a noce krótsze, słonko przygrzewa, Ferb: I żar się leje z nieba! Fineasz: Lato - wszystkie jego chwile bezcenne zawsze są. Lato - to najpiękniejsza z przygód, która czeka by przeżyć jąą... To lody, gofry i sorbety przez calutki dzień, to Lato - nasz najweselszy sen. Lato, w basenach, stawach i jeziorach każdy chce schłodzić się, Lato, rolki i rowery, boso można chodzić też. A także: pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Za ptakiem Dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, lub siostrze wymyślać od... Fineasz: Musimy pomyśleć inaczej. Mam pewien pomysł. Lato - to łąki i cykady, oraz lemoniady smak. Lato to też leżenie z bratem w cieniu drzewa, które w ogródku rzuca cieeń, to właśnie Lato jest. Fineasz i Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Dni coraz dłuższe, a noce krótsze, słonko przygrzewa. Ferb (drugi wymiar): I żar się leje z nieba Fineasz: Lato - wszystkie jego chwile bezcenne zawsze są, Lato - to najpiękniejsza z przygód, która czeka by przeżyć jąą.. to lody, gofry i sorbety przez calutki dzień. To Lato - nasz najweselszy sen. (Lato - nasz najweselszy sen.) To Lato - nasz najweselszy sen. Fineasz (II wymiar): Ła! Lato jest chyba ekstra! Fineasz: Ekstra to mało powiedziane. Choćby tegoroczne lato. Zrobiliśmy kolejkę górską, byliśmy na Marsie, podróżowaliśmy w czasie... (Pepe podchodzi do włączonego telewizora.) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Z telewizora) Mam wiadomość dla Pepe Pana Dziobaka z innego wymiaru. Jeśli teraz się poddasz, obiecuję nie krzywdzić twoich przyjaciół. Jeśli nie - będę okrutny. Fineasz: ...i wtedy zostaliśmy wystrzeleni z wielkiej dziobakopulty i... (Orientuje się, że Pepe chce ukradkiem wyjść z domu. Dziobak skrada się do drzwi.) Chyba sobie żartujesz. Znowu się potajemnie wymykasz? Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że możemy ci pomóc? Bylibyśmy świetnym zespołem. Ale współpraca opiera się na zaufaniu. Nie musisz się już dłużej wymykać. Wiemy, kim jesteś. Idź sobie już. '' (''Pepe odchodzi ze smutną miną.) (Piosenka: Odchodzę dziś) Żeński głos: Odchodzę dziś, Zostawiam Cię, Lecz ufam, że To nie jest kres! I nie zapomnę Nigdy, naszych wspólnych chwil... Odchodzę dziś. Ooo... Fineasz: (do Ferba) Wiesz co? Myślałem, że dziobaki wiodą rodzinny tryb życia. Ferb: Pewnie wiodą. Tyle, że z dziobakami. Fineasz: (do drugiego Fineasza) Gdybyście pomogli nam naprawić pilota, poszlibyśmy do Izabeli. Fineasz (II wymiar): (Zdziwiony) Jakiej Izabeli? Fineasz: To dziewczynka z naprzeciwka. Fineasz (II wymiar): Rozmawianie z sąsiadami jest niebezpieczne. Linda: (Z dołu) To prawda! Fineasz: Powinniście ją poznać. Śmiało, polubicie się. Fineasz (II wymiar): Czekaj! A co z Normbotami? Fineasz: Luzik. (Wykradają się z domu.) Uciekamy im przez cały dzień. Trzeba tylko uważać, żeby... (Widzi Normbota.) Chyba jednak byliśmy za mało ostrożni. Normbot: Poproszę pański identyfikator. Fineasz: Eee... Normbot: (Zmienia głowę na wrogą.) Pokaż przepustkę, bo zostaniesz zniszczony. Pokaż przepustkę... (Pada na ziemię dymiąc się.) Buford (II wymiar): (Zeskakując z Normbota) Nie cierpię tych blaszaków. Fineasz: Ej, to Buford! Buford (II wymiar): Coście za jedni? Fineasz: Jesteśmy braćmi Fretki. Idziemy do Izabeli. Fineasz (II wymiar): Należysz do ruchu oporu? Buford (II wymiar): Należałem do ruchu oporu, ale byłem tak dobry, że zacząłem mu się opierać. (Przeskok do sali prezentacyjnej) Dundersztyc: A oto drugowymiaroinator! Tak właściwie to jest drugi drugowymiaroinator, bo pierwszy egzemplarz został w pierwszym wymiarze. Dobra. Krok pierwszy - wcisnąć ten guzik. (Wciska guzik.) Krok drugi - patrzeć w zachwycie. (Inator psuje się.) O! Aaech... Dundersztyc (II wymiar): I już. Dundersztyc: Yhyhy... Właśnie sobie przypomniałem... eee... że ci dwaj chłopcy wprowadzili kilka przeróbek, dzięki którym inator mógł właściwie... ten, tego... pracować. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Pięknie, czyli że są mi potrzebni? (Wlatuje Normbot z Pepe w rękach. Wrzuca go do pułapki.) Obaj Dundersztycowie: A! Toż to Pepe Pan Dziobak! Dundersztyc: Dynx! Wisisz mi już dwa soczki! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Słuchaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Obiecałem, że jeśli się poddasz, nie skrzywdzę twoich przyjaciół, ale... zmiana planów. Muszę ich koniecznie złapać, przez co mogą trochę ucierpieć... Wiem, że masz mnie za kłamcę, ale hello, jestem zły! (Dzieciaki wchodzą przez bramę do Izabeli) Buford (II wymiar): Chodźmy! Dom Izabeli jest... (Wpadają do pułapki - podziemnej piwnicy. Tam szybko zostają związani przez ciemne postacie, które okazują się być dziewczynkami, które w I wymiarze są Ognikami) Izabela (II wymiar): Co tu robicie? Fineasz: Izabela? Izabela (II wymiar): Czy my się znamy? Buford (II wymiar): Cześć, Izabela. Izabela (II wymiar): Ech, jego znam. Buford, czego tu chcesz? Myślałam, że stawiasz nam opór! Buford (II wymiar): Pomagam tylko braciom Fretki z naprzeciwka. Izabela (II wymiar): Fretka ma dwa zestawy bliźniaków? Fineasz: Eee... nie. My jesteśmy z innego wymiaru. Próbujemy wrócić. Izabela (II wymiar): Dziewczyny, rozwiązać ich. (Rozwiązują ich błyskawicznie) Dlaczego przybyliście do naszego wymiaru? Fineasz: Cóż, wcale tego nie chcieliśmy, ale nie wrócimy, dopóki tego nie naprawimy. (Pokazuje pilot.) Izabela (II wymiar): Jest tutaj ktoś, kto może wam pomóc: doktor Baljeet. Fineasz: Baljeet! Baljeet (II wymiar): Dla was doktor Baljeet. Nie słuchaliście? Oto źródło waszych problemów. (Komputerowa animacja) Wyobraźcie sobie wszechświat i wszystkie wymiary jako okrąg. Energia między nimi płynie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Powiedzmy, że tutaj jest wasz wymiar, a tutaj nasz wymiar. Przybyliście tu z falą energii. Ruch w tę stronę to nic trudnego. Ruch w przeciwną stronę wymaga ośmiu milionów gigawatów, co przeciąży miejską sieć energetyczną. Przygotowałem piosenkę, by zilustrować mój wywód. (Piosenka: Przez wymiary) Baljeet (drugi wymiar): '''Przez wymiary lepiej skakać zgodnie z ruchem zegarowym, skacząc w przeciwną stronę trzeba będzie użyć, prądu o mocy ośmiu milionów gigawatów co przeciąży miejską sieć! '''Baljeet (II wymiar): Wiem, wiem, przydałby się refren... A zatem - bez ośmiu milionów gigawatów musicie ruszyć zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Kiedyś dotrzecie do domu, ale nie wiadomo, ile wymiarów będziecie musieli odwiedzić. Fineasz: Pomożecie nam zdobyć tyle energii, żebyśmy wrócili do domu ruchem przeciwnym? Baljeet (II wymiar): Trzeba by zapytać naszego wodza. Fretka (II wymiar): (Męskim głosem) Zapytać wodza? O co? Ehem, ehem. Kto obsadził tajne wejście pasternakiem? Przez alergię... Ach! ... mam teraz okropną chrypę! Fineasz (II wymiar): Jesteś przywódczynią ruchu oporu? Fretka (II wymiar): A co wy dwaj... (Normalnym głosem) ... tu robicie? Nieważne, później się rozmówimy. (Do naszych Fineasza i Ferba) Wy dwaj! Przez te wszystkie lata próbowałam chronić moich braci. A teraz ich twarze pokazują bez przerwy w Dunderwizji! Fineasz: Chcemy wrócić do domu. Fretka (II wymiar): Więc co was powstrzymuje? Fineasz: Teraz? Prawa fizyki. Fretka (II wymiar): Baljeet? Baljeet (II wymiar): Do stworzenia portalu trzeba aż osiem milionów gigawatów. Fretka (II wymiar): A więc mamy co robić. Izabelo, zacznij przekierunkowywać prąd! Izabela (II wymiar): Tak jest! Fretka (II wymiar): Gretchien ! Sprawdzaj, czy Dunderwizji nie wszczęli żadnego alarmu! Greta (II wymiar): Robi się! Fretka (II wymiar): Buford, stawiaj opór! Buford (II wymiar): Nie! Fretka (II wymiar): Wspaniale. I niech ktoś wreszcie wyrzuci stąd ten pasternak! Ehem, dziękuję. (Przenosimy się do domu Flynn-Fletcherów, pierwszy wymiar.) Fretka: O, wielka i potężna tajemnicza mocy! Wiem, że po prostu próbujesz chronić moich braci, ale ja też próbuję ich chronić przed ich strasznymi wynalazkami! Ukaż mi się, byśmy mogły się dogadać! (Po chwili) A może wybudujmy jej ołtarzyk? Stefa: Fretka, to idiotycz... (Odwraca się i widzi portal.) Fretka i Stefa: Aaa! To ta tajemnicza moc! Fineasz: (Z drugiego wymiaru) Ferb! Chyba się udało! To nasz ogródek! Stefa: (Zza drzewa) No i co robimy? Fretka: A bo ja wiem? Nie sądziłam, że nam się uda. Fineasz: (Do Ruchu Oporu) Dziękujemy wszystkim! Ej, gdzie jest Pe... No tak, racja. (Z telewizora) Dundersztyc mówi do ludu! Normbot: (Z telewizora) Z ostatniej chwili - nasz wielki pan i władca ogłosił pojmanie wroga publicznego nr.1. Pepe z innego wymiaru Pana Dziobaka. Już go więcej nie zobaczymy, chyba, że jako dzioborga. Jest w pół do czwartej, kończymy dzisiejszy program. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): A teraz spać. Fineasz: Trzeba go ratować! Fretka (II wymiar): To zbyt ryzykowne. Wracacie do swojego wymiaru. Fineasz: Nigdzie nie wrócimy bez naszego dziobaka. Buford (II wymiar): Mówiłeś, że wykorzystywał was jako przykrywkę. Fineasz: Wiem, co mówiłem. Zranił mnie, ale choć nas oszukiwał, wciąż jest członkiem naszej rodziny, i go tu nie zostawimy. Baljeet (II wymiar): Nie wiem, czy otworzę ten portal po raz drugi. (Fretka wygląda zza drzewa) Fineasz: To bez znaczenia. Idziemy go odbić. Fretka (II wymiar): A więc idziecie sami. Fineasz: Dobrze. Powiedzcie tylko, gdzie Dundersztyc ma więźniów. Fineasz (II wymiar): Musimy im pomóc. Fretka (II wymiar): Nie ma mowy. Fineasz (II wymiar): Właśnie że tak! Pamiętasz, jak się czuliśmy, gdy nasz Pepe zniknął? Fretka (II wymiar): (Po chwili namysłu) Ja cię kręcę, chyba zwariowałam. Możemy się tam dostać tunelami. Fineasz (II wymiar): Tak! Fretka (II wymiar): (Klaszcze) Mundury bojowe! Fretka: Ej, Stefa, wiesz co? Mam już dość pomiatania przez tę tajemniczą moc. Pokażę jej, kto tu rządzi. Stefa: Fretka, czekaj! Baljeet (II wymiar): Postaram się utrzymać otwarty portal jak najdłużej, ale przejście jest bardzo niestabilne. Najmniejsze zakłócenie i portal się zamknie. (Fretka z 1. wymiaru wskakuje przez portal, który zamyka się tuż za nią) Na przykład właśnie tak. Fineasz: Cześć, Fretka. Fretka: Macie ostro... yyy... Ej! Dlaczego jest was czterech? Fineasz: Ah, oni są z tego wymiaru. Fretka: Czy jesteśmy wewnątrz tajemniczej mocy? Fineasz: Obawiam się, że niestety nie rozumiem pytania. Fretka: A od kiedy Izabela potrafi się ubrać? Izabela (II wymiar): Co ma znaczyć to "od kiedy"?! Fretka: Ludzie, gdzie my jesteśmy? Fineasz: (Ciągnąc Fretkę za rękę) Domyślam się, że masz tysiące pytać, ale teraz musimy ocalić Pepe, zanim przerobią go na cyborga. Fretka: Co? Fineasz: Wyjaśnię ci po drodze. Izabela (II wymiar): A jak się ubieram w waszym wymiarze? Fretka: (Widzi siebie z drugiego wymiaru) Ej, czy to ja? Niezła jestem. Fretka (II wymiar): (Do Fineasza i Ferba z drugiego wymiaru) O nie. Wy tu zostajecie. Fineasz (II wymiar): '''Ale chcemy pomóc! '''Fretka (II wymiar): To jest rozkaz! (Załoga jedzie kolejką przez tory w jaskini pod miastem) Fretka: Czyli w tym wymiarze Pepe jest tajnym agentem. Fineasz: Nie, w tym wymiarze jest cyborgiem. Fretka: To... gdzie jest tym agentem? Fineasz: Agentem jest w naszym wymiarze, tyle, że to jest inny wymiar. Fretka: Ych... Dobra, jakoś nie mogę tego ogarnąć. Fineasz: I po co ja wyrzucałem tamtą broszurkę... Fretka: Co my robimy w kopalni? Izabela (II wymiar): Tak najszybciej dostaniemy się do kwatery głównej Dundersztyca. Fretka (II wymiar): Potem przejdziemy szybem wentylacyjnym. Oddział skazańców jest na poziomie czwartym. Buford (II wymiar): Na piątym poziomie jest bufet! W wolnej chwili... eee... Fretka (II wymiar): Uoch, Buford... Buford (II wymiar): Skoczyłbym tylko po nachosy. (Chwilę później) Fretka: Skoro jest tutaj druga ja i drudzy oni,to... To pewnie drugi Jeremiasz Johnson też tutaj jest, prawda? Fretka (II wymiar): Hmm? A, tak. Johnson. Jeremiasz. Dowodzi małym oddziałem na północy. Dobry żołnierz. Fretka: Dobry żołnierz? Co, tylko tyle? Nie sądzisz, że jest uroczy, słodziutki lub że to ciacho? No powiedz przynajmniej, że to ciacho! Fretka (II wymiar): Z ciachem nie wygrywa się wojny. Fretka: No, wiem... Chyba nie. A co wy tu w ogóle robicie tak dla frajdy? Fretka (II wymiar): Słuchaj, Fretka. Bez urazy, ale nie zdarza mi się myśleć o frajdzie. Od kiedy Dundersztyc zawładnął okręgiem trzech stanów, nawet, gdy byłam jeszcze mała, dążyłam tylko i wyłącznie do jednej rzeczy - faceta przygwoździć. Fretka: (Wcinając się) Wiem, wiem. Ale co z przyjaciółmi? Albo z imprezkami? Albo z przyłapywaniem braci? Fretka (II wymiar): Przyłapywaniem braci? Każdego dnia robiłam, co w mojej mocy, żeby ich chronić. Musiałam bardzo szybko dorosnąć, żeby oni mogli być dziećmi. Fretka: Taa... W twoich ustach dorosłość to niezły kanał. Fretka (II wymiar): Takie jest życie. Zrobię wszystko, by chronić osoby, które kocham. (Chłopcy z drugiego wymiaru odkrywają się spod plandeki na tyle wagonika) Fineasz (II wymiar): Ooo! Dzięki! Fretka (II wymiar): Co wy tutaj robicie? Fineasz (II wymiar): Chcemy wam pomóc. Izabela (II wymiar): Zbliżamy się do celu. Fretka (II wymiar): (Złości się) Siedzieć mi tu! (Hamuje wagoniki. Wszyscy wysiadają pod podziemnym wejściem do bazy Dundersztyca) Dobra, ludzie, zmiana planów. My nie możemy dalej iść. Fineasz (II wymiar): Nie pomożemy im? Fretka (II wymiar): Nie. Odwieziemy was bezpiecznie do domu. Fineasz (II wymiar): Ale Fretka... Fretka (II wymiar): Słuchaj! To nie jest nasza sprawa, tylko ich. Nie powinniście byli się w nią mieszać. (Otwiera bramę) Chyba nikt z nas nie powinien. Zabieramy się stąd. (Pcha wagonik z Fineaszem i Ferbem) Buford (II wymiar): Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś nie było tu tak ciemno. Fretka (II wymiar): Ciemno? Dundersztyc: Dlatego, że to pułapka! (Włączają się światła. Dookoła jest krąg Normbotów. Wchodzą Dundersztycowie z Pepe na łańcuchu) Hehe. Gdyby było widno, wtedy byście nas zobaczyli, uciekli i nici z naszej pułapki. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Oni to wiedzą. Fineasz: Pepe! No, ten... My przyszliśmy... cię... uratować. Na razie nie wszystko idzie, jak chcieliśmy. Nie mieliśmy czasu, by opracować, no wiesz, plan, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale mogliśmy posłużyć się dywersją lub czymś takim... Ach... Tak, trzeba było to przemyśleć. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Hehehehe! Mam więc ciebie i twoich małych przyjaciół. Tak. Koniec gry! Przegrałeś! Ja wygrałem! To godzina twojej zagłady, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Trzecia czter... ach. Sprawiłem sobie taki modny ostatnio zegarek, który ma tylko jedną cyferkę. Załóżmy, że jest między wpół do czwartej a czwartą czasu Greenwich. Pepe: (Uruchamia zegarek z hologramem kąpiącego się Majora Monograma. Wszyscy zasłaniają oczy, nawet Normboty. Nie zasłania tylko Pepe i Buford z II wymiaru) Major Monogram: Mówiłem! Nie między wpół do czwartej a czwartą! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Widzi uciekających więźniów) Oni chcą uciec! Fretka (II wymiar): (Zamyka bramę przed Normbotami) Wiedziałam, że to zły pomysł. Wszyscy migiem do kolejki! Już, już, już, już, już, już, już, już, Izabelo, włączaj silnik! Izabela (II wymiar): Tak jest! (Normboty i Dzioborg ruszają w pogoń) Włączony! Fretka (II wymiar): Wy tam! Głowy nisko i przypomnijcie sobie szkolenie! Fineasz (II wymiar): Nie mieliśmy żadnego szkolenia! Fretka (II wymiar): Głowy nisko, mówię! Szkolenie zakończone! Raczej nie będzie wesoło. Śmiało, bando blaszaków. Zatańczmy. (Rozwala kolejne Normboty) Fineasz: Łał! Też tak umiesz? Fretka: Eeeheee... Na to wygląda. Buford (II wymiar): Jestem w niej strasznie zakochany! Izabela (II wymiar): Co?! Buford (II wymiar): Nieważne! Fretka (II wymiar): Jeśli dotrzemy do tunelu przed nimi, zatrzasnę śluzę bezpieczeństwa. Izabelo! Czy możesz dodać gazu? Izabela (II wymiar): Szybciej już się nie da! Fretka (II wymiar): Trzymajcie się. Będzie niezła jazda. (Pepe zmienia Fretkę w walce. Na ten widok Fineasz i Ferb też dołączają do walki) Izabela (II wymiar): Nie wypadniemy na zakrętach? Fretka (II wymiar): Za chwilę się przekonamy. Pepe: (Niszczy Normbota. Jego ręka podpala przedostatni wagonik. Fretka przeskakuje do ostatniego wagonika, do braci i Pepe) Fretka (II wymiar): To ten tunel! Powinniśmy zdążyć, jeśli tylko się uda... (Fineasz i Pepe niszczą Normboty promieniami lasera z ręki zniszczonego Normbota) Fineasz (II wymiar): Też tak możemy? Fretka (II wymiar): Nie. Głowy nisko. Dzioborg: (Rozwala kółko ostatniego wagonika) Fineasz: (Trąci rękę Normbota) O nie! Izabela (II wymiar): Ostro zwalniamy! Fretka (II wymiar): Dawaj pełną moc. Izabela (II wymiar): Już jest pełna moc! Tarcie jest za duże! Obawiam się, że nie dojedziemy! Fretka (II wymiar): Słuchajcie! Wszyscy do przodu! Musimy odłączyć tylny wago... (Ogień bucha) Fineasz: Aaa! Izabela (II wymiar): Silnik się przegrzewa! Fretka (II wymiar): Przykro mi. Nie mam wyboru. (Odczepia pozostałe wagony. Po wjeździe do tunelu zamyka bramę) Fineasz (II wymiar): Co ty robisz? Fretka (II wymiar): To, co trzeba. Ochraniam was dwóch. Fineasz (II wymiar): Musimy wrócić i im pomóc! Fretka (II wymiar): To nie nasza sprawa. Fineasz (II wymiar): Ale ty ich porzuciłaś! Mogło się udać! Mogło się nam udać! Fretka (II wymiar): Albo by nas wszystkich złapali, a ja nie miałam zamiaru ryzykować. To nie była łatwa decyzja, ale ktoś musi być dorosły. Wam nic nie grozi. To najważniejsze. Fineasz (II wymiar): Ale, ale... Fretka (II wymiar): Koniec dyskusji! (Zapada chwila ciszy) Buford (II wymiar): Ech... Miałem taką chrapkę na te nachosy... (Pierwszy wymiar, ogródek Flynn-Fletcherów) Stefa: Słuchaj, tajemnicza mocy. (Zaczyna budować jej ołtarz) Trochę dziwnie się czuję mówiąc do ciebie, skoro, yyy, skoro z początku w ciebie nie wierzyłam, bo, no wiesz to głupota, ale gdy mi zjadłaś przyjaciółkę, postanowiłam zrobić ołtarzyk. Jest, em, jest ładny, banan i takie tam... O! Jeszcze pan miś... To, ten... mam więc nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz za mój brak wiary? To z nami, eee, z nami spoko? (Drugi wymiar, biurowiec Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Do Fineasza) Macie natychmiast naprawić moją maszynę! Fineasz: Nie. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie proszę, tylko każę wam ją naprawić! Fineasz: Nie. Fretka: Czy ja mogę coś powiedzieć? Zaczynam kumać, że Pepe jest tajnym agentem i w ogóle, wcale mnie to nie dziwi po tym, co mnie dzisiaj spotkało, ale kim właściwie jest ten gość? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Napraw! Fineasz: Nie. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Zmusiłbym do tego siebie samego, ale niestety to kretyn. Dundersztyc: Ej! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Napraw maszynę! Fineasz: Nie! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): A więc nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyjścia... (Wyciąga skarpetę-pieska) Napraw maszynę. Fineasz: Nie. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Serio? Gdy byłem w twoim wieku, zawsze słuchałem się pacynek. Fineasz: A ile według pana mam lat? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Bo ja wiem? Rok, dwa... Trudno to stwierdzić, gdy ma się tylko jedno oko. Nieważne. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie chcecie ze mną współpracować. Proszę tylko, żebyście naprawili moją maszynę, bym mógł podbić wasz wymiar i zniewolić wasze rodziny. Fineasz: Jest mały problem. Dlaczego mielibyśmy doprowadzić do samozniszczenia? Dundersztyc: Samozniszczenia? Samoznisz... Zaraz! I o to chodzi! Przypomniałem sobie! Wyjmowali przycisk samozniszczenia! Nie wiem, dlaczego włożyłem go z powrotem, ale patrz! Teraz zamienię tylko kabelki, o tak, i jeszcze tak, i gotowe! To działa! (Otwiera portal) To działa! Hura, funkcjonuje właściwie! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Zdaje się, że właśnie ktoś stał się zbędny... Zabierzcie ich na dół. Tak, ją też. Tak, tak. Wszystkich, jak leci. Dół, dół, dół i... Dundersztycowie: Dół! Dundersztyc: Dynks! Wisisz mi już trzy soczki! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Dobra, jego też na dół. Dundersztyc: Co?! Ja jestem tobą! Pacynka: Na dół! Dundersztyc: '''Łał! Gdybym dostawał grosz za każdym razem, gdy zrugała mnie pacynka, miałbym dwa grosze. To niewiele, ale dziwne, że mam takiego pecha. (No i tu jest początek naszego filmu) '''Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Z telebimu) Witajcie, straceńcy! Szybciej, nie ociągać się! Wasza zagłada czeka! Fretka: Jak na razie stwierdzam, że dorosłość jest do bani. Dundersztyc: Mam wrażenie, że lepiej już nie będzie. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): A teraz moja ulubiona gra! "Dźgnij Goozima ostrym kijem"! Dookoła lawa. Moja druga ulubiona gra to "Trik-trak". Super! Dundersztyc: Łał, łał, no nie tak szybko! Mogę ci się przydać! Gdybyś potrzebował nerki albo sobowtóra do siedzenia na nudnych zjazdach, konwentach lub apelach, albo drugiej nerki! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Dóóóół! Dundersztyc: Ach, skruchy Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Goozim jest wypuszczany) Tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki. Uwielbiam ten podkład! Fineasz: Przyznam szczerze, że jakoś nie mogę się dopatrzeć zalet tej sytuacji. Bla, bla, bla, potwór wielkości domu i tak dalej... Dundersztyc: A co niby ja mam powiedzieć? Ferb: Łoł. Mam małe Déjà vu. Fineasz: Pepe, zobacz, co on ma! (Pokazuje na Normbota z kluczami) Klucze! Pepe: (Przy użyciu zegarka przyciąga klucze i Normbota) Fineasz: Aaa! Uwaga! (Lecą razem z Normbotem w przepaść) Dundersztyc: Ała! I to ma być wasz plan? Aaa! I to ma być plan ucieczki? Normbot: Przestańcie, to naruszenie własności ? (Ferb przeprogramowuje Normbota. Zmienia on głowę na przyjazną i leci na górę) Zróbmy omlety! Dundersztyc: Ała! Czy możecie lecieć trochę wyżej? Bo właśnie obiłem sobie nerki! Normbot: Ktoś ukradł mi rower! (Rozwala się o drugiego Normbota. Wszyscy lądują na klatce Goozima) Wszyscy: Aaaa! (Normbot otwierający klatkę niszczy się. Klatka zamyka się) Tak! Woo-hoo! (Przednia klapa obala się do przodu, na ziemię) Och... (Goozim wychodzi.) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Tak! Goozim, zjedz ich. Normbot: Pora na babeczkę. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Naprawdę? Pepe: (Próbuje otworzyć zamek. Goozim straszy ich, przez co upuszcza klucz, który ląduje na dnie klatki. Pepe każe im iść do krawędzi) Fineasz: Dobra... Chyba już wiem, co chcesz zrobić... Oficjalnie stwierdzam, że wolę nasz wymiar! Dundersztyc: Może to niewłaściwa pora, ale w podstawówce byłem kiepski z WF... Nie byłem nawet w stanie... Och! On jest dokładnie nade mną! (Spada na dół, do lawy. Ciągnie za sobą resztę. Pepe łapie się klatki, co ratuje ich przed wpadnięciem do lawy, jednak klucz też spada. W ostatniej chwili łapie go Fretka) Och, świetnie, złapałaś klucz! Rozkuj mnie! Fretka: Człowieku, rozejrzyj się. Dundersztyc: Och, masz rację. To może... zaczekać. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Widzi sytuację) Tfu! Straże! Normbot: Pora na babeczkę. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Spadaj, głąbie! (Normboty wlatują do sali śmierci. Wszyscy więźniowie są przerażeni. Nagle zaczyna się ruszać wielki krasnal ogrodowy, pojawiają się pęknięcia na ekranie Dundersztyca. Okazuje się, że to Fretka z drugiego wymiaru idzie im na pomoc. Krasnal spada. Fretka zaczepia go hakami o sufit w ten sposób, że staje się on wielkim wahadłem, który niszczy oddział Normbotów) Fineasz: Brawo, Fretka z tego wymiaru! Fretka (II wymiar): Fineasz! (Wyjmuje pilota) Fineasz: To pilot! Fretka (II wymiar): Łap! (Rzuca mu pilota) Fineasz: Ach! To pilot! (Wlatują kolejne oddziały Normbotów. Fineasz wpada na pomysł) Pepe! Puść się! Fretka: Co?! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie puszczaj się! Fineasz: Pepe! Zaufaj mi! Dwa słowa - La-wa! Zaufaj mi! Pepe: (Puszcza się. Wszyscy lecą w stronę lawy, a oddziały Normbotów zderzają się ze sobą. Za skazańcami rzuca się Goozim) Fineasz: (W ostatniej chwili uruchamia pilota. Otwiera się przejście do trzeciego wymiaru. Za skazańcami nurkuje w nim Goozim, który w trzecim (bardzo dziwnym) wymiarze staje się walcem i tchórzliwie ucieka. Fretka wyjmuje klucze) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Otworzyli drugi portal! Szybko, za nimi! I-i za nią! Łapać tę wrzeszczącą babę! Brać ją! Dundersztyc: (Pepe rozkuwa Dundersztyca) Ała! Uff, dzięki, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Normbot: Nie ruszać się ani kroku! Inny Normbot: Stosuję przemoc, by ukryć swoje słabości. Fineasz: Aaa! Uważaj! (Zamyka portal) Normbot: (Wlatuje z innymi do lawy) Mam ochotę na lemoniadę. Fretka (II wymiar): (Próbuje wyrwać się z uścisku Normbotów) Normbot: Portal zamknięty. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Niech to gnój! Nieważne. Pora zaczynać inwazję. I niech ktoś mi przyniesie babeczkę. Normbot: Ale jeszcze nie pora panie Byli więźniowie: Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! (Uciekają przed Normbotami) Fineasz: Chodźmy dalej! Lecimy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara! (Otwiera portal. I tak jeszcze kilka razy...) (Piosenka: Nasz równoległy świat) Jeśli gdzieś Ci nie fajnie wynieś stamtąd się wnet. Gdy atmosfera męczy Cię rzuć na odchodne: Na razie, czołem i cześć. Przecież przymusu nie ma w jednym miejscu się gnieść, zrób że więc to co trzeba i już. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Na sentymenty nie ma czasu, więc uwierz mi. Znajdź sobie rzeczywistość nową, znajdź nowy styl. Więc sobie szybko znajdź ten swój równoległy świat, bez mankamentów ani wad. Zupełnie całkiem nowy ład. Tak, tak. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Przystanek w podróży na przekąskę to mus. A po wszystkim powrócisz znów tu. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Skacząc między wymiarami można zgubić się gdzieś. Drogę wskaże Ci donośny nasz śpiew. Śpiewajmy wszyscy razem: ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. (Pierwszy wymiar, park) Buford: A co powiesz na dwóch Kafków za Dostojewskiego? Baljeet: Przestań marnować mój czas. Fineasz: (Wychodzi z portalu) Tak, chyba trafiliśmy. Izabela: No gdzie wy byliście? Fineasz: Trafiliśmy. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Z dachu biurowca Dundersztyca z pierwszego wymiaru) Ehehehe! Tak sobie patrzę moim jednym okiem i widzę nowy okręg trzech stanów, który jeszcze nie ma władcy. Za kilka chwil to się zmieni. (Wysuwa platformę z działającym drugowymiaroinatorem) Za chwilę będę władał dwoma okręgami trzech stanów! To teoretycznie całe sześć stanów! Lećcie, moje Normboty! Mamy wymiar do podbicia. (Przylatują setki Normbotów) Ahahahahaha! (W parku) Baljeet: Ej! Dlaczego Pepe ma kapelusz? Fineasz: Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Musimy pokonać złego dokto... Fretka: O-oł. Już za późno. (W mieście) Kobieta: Nigdy nie zadzwonił, a poza tym... (Zauważają chmarę Normbotów.) Ej! Widziałeś to? Mężczyzna: To znaczy co? Ej, co się dzieje? Babcia: O nie! Inny mężczyzna: Pożyczka. Wiem, wiem, powinienem się ostrzyc na krótko. Trzeci mężczyzna: Nie wierzę w to. Nie wierzę w to. (W mieście panuje chaos. Normboty niszczą miasto) Kierowca: Spokojnie, to służbowy! (Przewraca się autobus wiozący Miłosiów) Danny: No, pięknie. Zupełnie jak w Sopocie w dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim. (W parku) (W Parku) Fineasz: Szkoda, że nie ma tu drugiej Fretki. Zniszczyła ich ze trzydziestu wielkim krasnalem. Major Monogram: Agencie P! Nasi agenci nie mają szans z przeważającą liczbą robotów z innego wymiaru. Musisz za wszelką cenę powstrzymać Dundersztyca. Fineasz: Tak jest, Majorze. Służymy pomocą. Major Monogram: O nie. Lepiej się do tego nie mieszajcie. Fineasz: Z całym szacunkiem. Tyle razem przeszliśmy i teraz jesteśmy zespołem. Major Monogram: Nie. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Poza tym ubezpieczenie tego nie pokryje. Ruszaj, Agencie P! Fineasz: No chodź, Pepe. Skopmy tym złomom zawieszenie. Pepe: (Oddaje Fineaszowi obrożę i ucieka) Fineasz: No tak. To wracamy do domu. Ej! Gdzie jest doktor D? (Biegnie do swojego domu, jednak nie ma przy sobie klucza i dzwoni przez domofon do sąsiadki.) Dundersztyc: (Próbuje wejść do swojego lokalu. Naciska domofon) Pani Thompson: Słucham. Dundersztyc: Witam, pani Thompson. To ja, Hans. Chyba zostawiłem klucze w innym wymiarze. Otworzy mi pani? Pani Thompson: Kto mówi? Dundersztyc: Hans Dundersztyc, pani sąsiad, od jakichś stu lat. Pani Thompson: Co? Dundersztyc: Mieszkam na samej górze. Często chodzę w kitlu, mówię z lekkim akcentem, a w tej chwili właśnie rozmawiam z panią. Pani Thompson: Mówi pan jak mój sąsiad z góry. Dundersztyc: Tak, bo to ja! Pani Thompson: Nie ma go w domu. Proszę przyjść później. Dundersztyc: Ale, ale... Ech... (Więzienie, drugi wymiar) Fretka (II wymiar): (Bawi się piłką) Pięknie, po prostu pięknie, postąpiłam właściwie i wylądowałam w celi. Przynajmniej chłopcy są bezpieczni. Jaką lekcję może dać im teraz życie? Jeremiasz (II wymiar): (Otwiera drzwi przepalając drzwi przy klamce) Jeremiasz Johnson. Przybywam z pomocą. Fretka (II wymiar): Johnson? Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz (II wymiar): Tak jest! I zwerbowałem nowych rekrutów. Fineasz (II wymiar): I odkryliśmy sposób na systemy bezpieczeństwa. Było super. Fretka (II wymiar): Co?! Przyprowadziłeś moich braci? Oszalałeś, żołnierzu, czy jak? Jeremiasz (II wymiar): Nie wiedziałem, że to twoi bracia. Ale widać - są mądrzy, odważni, tak jak ty. Fretka (II wymiar): (Romantycznie) Więc jestem mądra i odważna? Jeremiasz (II wymiar): No, tak, eee... Tak jest! Fretka (II wymiar): Eee... Brawo, żołnierzu! Jeremiasz (II wymiar): Powinniśmy jak najszybciej stąd uciekać. Większość Normbotów poleciała do drugiego wymiaru. Bez problemu się wymkniemy. Fretka (II wymiar): Normboty są w drugim wymiarze? To nie pora na ucieczkę. To pora na nasz ruch. Idziemy! Reszta: Tak jest! Fretka (II wymiar): Czekaj! Dziękuję wam, chłopcy. Jestem z was bardzo dumna. (Przytula chłopców) Fineasz (II wymiar): I my z ciebie również. Wodzu. Buford (II wymiar): Mam nachosy! Ma ktoś ochotę? Poważnie! (W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów) Stefa: Tajemnicza siło, przecież widzisz, jak bardzo się staram, proszę, oddaj Fretkę. Fretka: O, cześć Stefa. Stefa: I chciałabym też samochód. Fineasz: Dlaczego Pepe chciał, abyśmy wrócili do domu? Widzisz, co się dzieje? Prezenter: Nad całym okręgiem trzech stanów krążą roboty. A teraz pogoda. Mężczyzna z parasolem: Roboty, sir, roboty! Aaa! Fineasz: Czy myślisz, że gdyby potrzebował, to... (Słyszy dźwięk centralnego zamka.) Ej, co to? Ferb, słyszysz to? To jego medalion! To chyba jakiś naprowadzacz! (Odkrywają rurę za lustrem nad kanapą w salonie.) Idziemy? (Wskakują do rury. Trafiają do wygaszonej bazy Pepe.) To pewnie jego baza. Telewizor: Witajcie, Fineaszu i Ferbie. Proszę włożyć klucz. Fineasz: Masz jakiś klucz? (Ferb dmucha w zmodyfikowaną harmonijkę ustną.) Telewizor: Proszę włożyć klucz. Fineasz: Trudno. Telewizor: Proszę włożyć klucz. Proszę włożyć klucz. Fineasz: Dziwne. To miejsce na klucz trochę przypomina... Zaraz, zaraz! (Wyjmuje obrożę Pepe i kładzie ją na czytniku.) Telewizor: To ściśle tajna wiadomość, przeznaczona tylko i wyłącznie dla was. Skoro to oglądacie, to znaczy, że w okręgu trzech stanów wprowadzono kod czerwony. Agent P potrzebuje waszej pomocy. Fineasz: On myśli, że wiemy, co teraz zrobić. Telewizor: Wie, że się domyślicie. Wie też, że tylko wy możecie mu teraz pomóc. Bo tylko wy mogliście zbudować... coś... takiego. (Otwiera się hala pełna wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Ferb? Chyba wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Normbot: Mamy nowego przywódcę. Załóżcie dundernezony. Osiemdziesiąt w pasie. Mężczyzna: Nieprawda! Mam siedemdziesiąt sześć! (Dundersztyc (II wymiar) stoi na dachu wieżowca mieszkalnego w pierwszym wymiarze i przygląda się chaosowi) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3